


Isn't She A Bit Old For You?

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the perennial question whenever he and River go adventuring together. But what does the Doctor really think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't She A Bit Old For You?

"Isn't she a bit old for you?"

The Doctor tilted his head and blinked. He looked at River. Totally gorgeous River.

He tried to think about it from a human perspective. To them, she looked older than him, even though in reality he was older than her, centuries older.

Yet, that was one of the things he found attractive about her. Oh, not that she looked older than him. That was completely immaterial. He came from a race where the old could look young and the young could look old. It was only his long exposure to human society that made it possible for him to understand what they meant.

But River, even if she could have lived to be old in that body, (his throat tightened, and he refused to think about it) even if she'd lived to be old and gray-haired she'd still be glorious. All that hair would simply have become a halo of silver fire, and she'd be even naughtier.

He knew his River.

She was watching him, wondering how he'd answer the officer's question. A little smile on her mouth. That kissable mouth. Those sparkling eyes. That devilishly tilted eyebrow.

"I'm older than I look," he explained, straightening his jacket.

River tilted back her head and laughed.

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a review in the box below._


End file.
